


Point Where it Breaks (anymore)

by Lady_Amarant



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eye burns crimson, and Richard fears what it means. Written for Richass Week, Day 5, Fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Where it Breaks (anymore)

Sometimes his eye burns crimson.

He didn’t notice it at first, trying not to shout as pleasure overtook him. It was a trick of the moonlight. Asbel leaned over him, hips rocking forward in shallow thrusts as climax shuddered through him. Under those lashes, he could see those satisfied eyes, those lovely expressive eyes, reeling him in from childhood to now. But for a brief moment, it glinted disquietingly.

He started to feel when it would burn. The grip on his hips would tighten. Lips on his would part to teeth, catching his flesh in a harsh grip. Each drive into him would be rougher, to the point he wasn’t sure he was crying out for unending pleasure about to push him over the edge or fear of who was parting his legs.

Then Asbel would hold him sweetly, as sweetly as always. As sweetly as the knight always was, love in every movement as he would bend down, gentle mouth parted to take him into his mouth, breaking him over that edge with the kindness that broke him the first time. He would try to return the favor, to keep him from breaking as well. To remain the knight he was.

And his eye would burn, burn with the presence of Lambda, burn with the power to break, burn red and familiar and wild.


End file.
